Forbidding Love
by True-Albel
Summary: Hotaru has the powers to heal and because of this, everyone either hates her or is scared of her. The only friend that Hotaru has is Rini, until Rini introduces Lex to her. Lex is a Dark Moon the Sailor Scouts saved from the Wiseman. He has a strange past
1. Good Friends

Forbidding Love 

Author's Note: I wanted to make a character that has a big background. I also wanted Hotaru to have someone that she likes and could love. They both have powers, Hotaru's healing and Lex's power of the Dark Moon. As the story goes on, Lex also has something in him, but you will find that out in the story.  
---

Background: The story takes place in Sailormoon S, where it's about how there's always someone you fall in love with. This story gives a new character called Lex. Lex comes in the series in Sailormoon R. He was a slave for the Wiseman and went against the Sailor scouts but when Wiseman was destroyed Lex became free and was able to do whatever he wanted. Lex became very good friends with Rini. Lex is scared of girls but can befriend a child very easy (He's very good with kids). Now Hotaru comes along in the story and it is about her and Lex. I better let you read the story instead of spoiling it. Well on with the Story.

--- Act 1 -Good Friends

The story takes place at a park where Rini and Hotaru are having a picnic.

Rini: "Hotaru, are you still lonely at school?" Hotaru: "Yeah...sigh if only I do not have my healing ability...things might be different… but at school, everyone is either scared of me or picks on me."

Rini: "That's trouble!" thinking of a way to cheer her up

Rini: "Hey! I have a really kind friend called Lex; who may not care if you got powers or not, in fact, he may even like them! I think he'll really like to meet you too."

Hotaru: "How did you know him"

Rini started giving a strange look because she couldn't say he's from the Dark Moon. Hotaru doesn't know a lot about the Sailor Scouts either so Rini wanted to make sure that no one knew about Lex's past.

Rini: "Well... I can't really say, but I want you to meet him."

Hotaru: "You really think he won't mind? I mean...I'm different from the others and I'm scared that."

Rini: "Don't worry , he's really nice. I'll go get him now!" Hotaru: "Now? Where does he live?"

Rini: (I can't tell her he lives in an invisible Dark Moon ship, so I better make something up quick)- "He lives near my school, which isn't that far. I'll go get him for you now, it won't be long."

Hotaru: "Uhm..Rini, it's ok, really"

Rini: "That's why you gotta meet him now! I'll be fine. I won't take long. You stay here to look after the food."

Hotaru: "Okay." smiles

Rini started heading towards her school. The only way to contact Lex was to use a Com Crystal that Lex gave her. Lex wanted to make sure that if Rini was ever in trouble, she could use the Com Crystal to get him to help her. When no one was around, Rini used the Com Crystal and Lex flew out of his Dark Moon Ship that was right above the school.

Lex: "Is something wrong Rini? Or did you come to find a friend to talk to"

Rini: "I would like you to meet a friend of mine. Her name is Hotaru."

Lex: "???" surprised

Rini: "Hotaru is a really sweet girl but because somehow she developed a healing ability, no one wants to befriend her...I thought it would be nice if she could meet you. Would you? Please?"

Lex: " I ..err..would love to. If she is your friend, she is my friend too"

Rini: "Thank You. I'm sure you guys will become great friends."

Rini takes Lex to the park to meet Hotaru. When they arrived at the park, Lex asked: "Which one is Hotaru?"

Rini pointed to the black-hair teen under a tree.

Rini:"Over there with the basket"  
Lex stopped and starting thinking: (I thought she was Rini's age... ahhh...but I'm here. Lex, you gotta stop running away from girls... She doesn't look bad...but what is it that I feel? There's a strange power within her body... maybe it's the healing power that Rini was talking about)  
Rini looked at Lex and asked: "Lex? What's wrong? Lets go meet Hotaru."

Lex: "Ah. Sure."

They walked over to the tree where Hotaru sat smelling a flower. Hotaru looked over to Rini and was surprised. She thought that Rini's friend was also Rini's age but was in fact, he was about the same age as her.

Rini: "Hotaru, this is Lex. Lex meet Hotaru."

Lex: "Hi, I am Lex."

Hotaru:"...uhmm...hello.." Amazed

Rini: "What's wrong Hotaru?"

Hotaru: "I thought your friend was about your age Rini."

Lex: "Funny. I thought that you were Rini's age. It makes you wonder if she has any friends her own age."

Rini: "HEY! I do have friends."

Lex: "I was just joking. Uhm... hey Hotaru, I heard from Rini that you have healing abilities, is that true?"

Hotaru: shy and worried "I uhm...yeah... looking down. (I knew this would happen.) Are you going to make fun at me?"

Lex: "Why would I? I don't care if you the power to heal, I think it's nice you can help people in need."

Hotaru was feeling comfortable when had Lex said those words.

Hotaru: "Than.k.. you..."

Lex: "So what do you have to eat?"

Rini: "There's cookies, strawberries, and bread."

Lex: "Not much but at least you got STRAWBERRIES!!!"

Hotaru:"? Do you like strawberries?"

Lex started to munch down on the strawberries like a monkey in banana heaven. Hotaru and Rini started giggling.

Lex: "Who made the cookies?"

Rini: "You can thank Hotaru for the cookies"

Lex: "The cookies are very good."

Hotaru: "Why, thank you."

It seems like they're having a good time, but things go bad sometimes if you're with a dark moon. Another Dark Moon Space Ship in space is heading towards Earth.

A Dark moon: "Sure Drafex! The sensers are right! Wiseman has failed and made the vessel to roam in Earth."

Drafex: "Can you pinpoint where the vessel is?"

A Dark moon: "I can't pinpoint him but he's somewhere in that large island sir."

Drafex: "So this is where the so called Sailor Scouts are..."

A Dark moon: "Should we get ready to battle them?"

Drafex: "No. Our mission is to awake Lex. We don't need anyone in the way."

A Dark moon: "Yes sir."

A Dark moon: "Sir!! We found the space ship that the Wiseman was using!!"

Drafex: "Ok! Take a unit take over the ship."

A Dark moon: "Yes sir." Drafex: "Remember. The vessel has the same powers of Lex, so be careful!"

Back in Japan, the three were heading home. They stop at Rini's house first.

Rini: "Well, bye guys."

Hotaru: "Bye Rini."

Lex: "See you later."

Rini goes in the house.

Lex:"(Ok Lex... ask her..")

Hotaru: "Well I better getting home now. Bye."

Lex: "Bye.(STUIPD!!! Come on Lex... Be a man!!)...h.e..yy.hey!

Hotaru: "What is it?"

Lex: "Can..I take....you home???"

Hotaru:"...why...I guess."

Lex: "Ok."

Hotaru and Lex start going toward Hotaru's house.

Hotaru: "I must say that you're the first boyfriend... I MEAN A FRIEND THAT'S A BOY..."

Lex:"(rrriiiiggghhtt) Well, thank you..."

Hotaru:"...(What am I feeling?)"

Lex: "So what do you do?"

Hotaru: "What do you mean?"

Lex: "I mean is what do you do all day?"

Hotaru: "Well, I study most of the time, hopefully to become a doctor."

Lex: "Since you have the ability to heal, I thought there was no need to study, but that's just how I see it.  
Hotaru: "Well I still want to learn just in case I can't heal them. Besides, I need a good education to become a doctor."

Lex:"...."

Hotaru"..."

Hotaru: "Well that's my house."

Lex: "It's a nice house."

Hotaru: "Thank you..." Lex:"..."

Hotaru: "I..."

Hotaru and Lex just looks at each other and their heads start coming closer.

Lex: "I.."

Lex: "I got to go. Bye."

Lex just runs off.

Hotaru:"...bye..."

Around the schoolyard, Lex is blushing.

Lex: "That's.. the first time..."

Lex:"..."

Lex:" Hotaru..I guess I like her."

Lex: "huh??!"

Lex: "I sense!!!"

Lex: "My ship..." Lex: "It..can't..be them..."

Story By Derek

Editor: Cammy

This story is combined with both the efforts from Derek and Cammy. Originally, the story was written by Derek. The story had some really great ideas, however, his English and expression was not very clear. After requested, Cammy became the editor of "Forbidding Love", putting in hours of effort in correcting grammar, spelling, expressions and added in changes to the story so it would all make sense and extra details develop the characters more. Credit and achknowledgement is given to both the author and editor of "Forbidding Love". With request from the author, parts of the story were not changed.


	2. Rini's Time

Act 2 Rini's time

Lex's Ship was invaded and taken over. Lex had nowhere to turn to, so he started living at an orphanage. The next day, Rini and Hotaru went to a new carnival that came in town.

Hotaru: "Wow! It's nice being in a carnival"  
Rini: "You mean you never went to one"  
Hotaru: "Well I used to with my dad but now he's really busy with his work and doesn't have any time with me anymore"  
Rini: "That's too bad. By the way, what happened between you and Lex last night"  
Hotaru: "..err..nothing… I mean, he just took me home, that's all"  
Rini: "Well, that was nice of him. You know, I never saw Lex acting so different before"  
Hotaru: "What do you mean"  
Rini: "Well... he is scared of girls"  
Hotaru: "What"  
Rini: "When I first knew him, he was always kind of running away from them"  
Hotaru"  
Rini: "I think he likes you"  
Hotaru: "You think so"  
Rini: "Thought about having a boyfriend"  
Hotaru: "Well...I"  
Rini: "What's the matter? Don't you like him"  
Hotaru: "Well"  
Rini: "You're blushing"  
Hotaru: "I'm...hey, that's a nice game over there! Let's go and play"  
Rini:(hehe, trying to get away) "Ok."

In outer space, the Dark Moon Space ship has been acting up.  
Drafex: "So he wasn't there"  
Dark moon: "No sir, but we know that he has been living there"  
Drafex: "Looks like we have to find him the hard way"  
Dark moon: "You got a plan"  
Drafex: "Yes. The vessel has always been helping people that are in need"  
Dark moon: "What are you saying"  
Drafex: "We need a place where we can start chaos"  
Dark moon: "You mean to make chaos so we can lure the vessel to come and help the people"  
Drafex: "Yes. We need to find out where a large amount of people and attack them"  
Dark moon: "Our spies on Earth said that a special event has begun on an island, sir"  
Drafex: "Are there a lot of people there"  
Dark moon: "From what I heard, yes"  
Drafex: "Good. We shall use vessel code name Drsgon"  
Dark moon: "Yes sir, but what about the Sailor Scouts? Surely they're going to be in the way"  
Drafex: "If they do, destroy them!"

Back at the Carnival, Hotaru and Rini were having a great time. They played a lot and Rini got herself a giant toy.

Rini: "Wow! I love having a giant bear"  
Hotaru: "Me too. I guess next time I should try winning a stuff animal too"  
Rini: "Maybe your boyfriend Lex, can get you one"  
Hotaru: "He's not my boyfriend"  
Rini: "Are you sure"  
Hotaru: "Ahh...yes, he's not my boyfriend"  
Rini: "hehe"  
Hotaru:"(My only wish is to get to know him better"  
Rini: "What was that"  
Hotaru: "Oh nothing"  
Rini: "Hey, let's go to the mirror house"  
Hotaru: "That's not a bad idea."

Rini and Hotaru went in the mirror house.

Outside, the vessel Drsgon has turned into a human to check out the carnival.

Drsgon: "Now. Where are you vessel"  
Guy in a stand: "Hey! Do you want a free toy? Then come right up to the stand and throw a rock at the target to make the guy fall in the water!"

Drsgon: "A bit of target practice won't hurt"  
Guy in a stand: "200 yen for a ball"  
Drsgon: "What yen"  
Guy in a stand"  
Drsgon: "Some kind of money"  
Guy in a stand: "Why, yes"  
Drsgon: "Then I don't need yen"  
Guy in a stand: "But you need it to buy a ball"  
Drsgon: "I don't need a ball"  
Drsgon made his arm into a fist and turned it on fire.  
Drsgon: "Fireball"  
He aimed at the target and the fire went off his hand and turned it into flying fireball. The fireball hit the target and the guy fell into the water."

Guy in a stand: "Argh! Hey!! WHAT THE HELL"  
Drsgon: "Where's my toy?"

Guy in a stand: (all in fear) "heerree"  
Drsgon: "Ha..ha..ha"  
Drsgon went away near the mirror house.

Drsgon: "What is a toy?" looking at it in his hands  
Drsgon started sniffing at it.  
Drsgon: "Smells good"  
Drsgon eats the toy.  
Drsgon: "A bit of 'grin' (Darkmoon for salt) would make it better"  
Drsgon: "Oh well. The carnival is not that great. Time to destroy!!"

Drsgon started to yell and was about to turn into a monster, but then noticed the mirror house.  
Drsgon: "Oh. A mirror? I always love seeing myself in a mirror." He starts to head towards it.

Inside, Hotaru and Rini were mucking around.

Hotaru: "Hey look! I'm as small as you!"

Rini: "Yeah! And I am bigger than you"  
On the other hand, Drsgon appears touching his face in the mirror.  
Drsgon: "What the?"

Drsgon: "ME NO SHORT!!!"

Drsgon: "DRSGON MAD!!!"

Hotaru and Rini were shocked and watched in horror as they saw him yell and turn into a half-man-half-Dragon. He had a body of a man, neck and head of a Dragon, claws, and Dragon feet.

Drsgon began to use his mouth and threw out fireballs and started everything on fire.

Hotaru:"Rini, RUN! Let's get out of here!"

Rini and Hotaru ran out of the mirror house. The two looked back and saw that everything was on fire. All the people who saw Drsgon screamed and ran for their lives. During this chaos, and everyone rushing around, Hotaru and Rini were split up.

Rini: "Hotaru, where are you?" concerned and worried

Rini: "Oh no! I have to stop this creature."

Rini headed towards the back of the mirror house and transforms into Sailor Chibimoon."

Rini: "Moon Prism Power! Make-up!"

Sailor Chibimoon appears in front of Drsgon to stop him.

Sailor Chibimoon: "Hold it right there! How dare you come along and bring disaster to this carnival. In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

Drsgon: "Hm? I was told that Sailormoon was bigger. Little girl, go back to home!! Hahaha.."

Sailor Chibimoon:"..."

Sailor Chibimoon: " Pink Sugar Heart-attack!"

The Hearts starts to fly at Drsgon but nothing happens.

Drsgon: "Muahhaha... You can't hurt me!"

Sailor Chibimoon:"..."

Drsgon: "Take this. FIRE BALL!"

Drsgon shot out fireballs from his mouth. Rini jumps and dodges them just in time.

Drsgon: "You can't jump forever!"

Sailor Chibimoon:"(There has got to be a way…)"

Drsgon: "Time to burn your pretty face!"

Sailor Chibimoon: "Catch me if you can!"

Sailor Chibimoon started running towards a water tower.

Drsgon: "Come on. You got to run faster than that!"

Sailor Chibimoon stopped when Drsgon was under the water tower.

Drsgon: "Tired of running?"

Sailor Chibimoon :"No your just dumb!!"

Drsgon:"WHY YOU!!"

Sailor Chibimoon: "Pink Suger Heart-attack!!"

The hearts started to go to each of the 4 pillars.

Drsgon: "You missed me!"

Sailor Chibimoon:" Did I?"

Drsgon:"wha...??.!!"

Sailor Chibimoon: "You don't get it, do you?"

The tower started fell on top of Drsgon, and his hand was out but didn't seem to move.  
Drsgon: "No!!!!"

Drsgon started to disappear. The water from the water tower split out everywhere and the fire was diminished.

Sailor Chibimoon: "Phew."

Sailor Chibimoon : "I better go find Hotaru."

Sailor Chibimoon turned back to Rini and went to find Hotaru. She found Hotaru alone unconscious behind the Mirror House and ran up to her. Rini: "Hotaru!! Hotaru, wake up"  
Hotaru's eyes slowly opened Hotaru: "Rini.."

Rini: "Thank goodness you're okay."

By Derek 

Editor: Cammy 

This story is combined with both the efforts from Derek and Cammy. Originally, the story was written by Derek. The story had some really great ideas, however, his English and expression was not very clear. After requested, Cammy became the editor of "Forbidding Love", putting in hours of effort in correcting grammar, spelling, expressions and added in changes to the story so it would all make sense and extra details develop the characters more. Credit and achknowledgement is given to both the author and editor of "Forbidding Love". With request from the author, parts of the story were not changed, for example, 'Drsgon' was deliberately used instead of 'Dragon' and the fact that Lex turned to the Orphange. 


	3. Internal Darkness

Act3Internal Darkness

Three days has past since the carnival attack, and Hotaru was starting to get scared that Lex was not going to ever show up again. She wanted to ask Rini where she could find him, but was too shy. After school, Hotaru starts walking home, but decides to walk home the long way because she wanted to think for a bit.

On the other hand, Lex wanted to see Hotaru again but he was occupied and thinking too much about the invasion of his ship. He knows they are after him, but doesn't know what he should do. Lex decides to go for a walk and clear up his mind.

Hotaru: "I wish I could see Lex again... Maybe he thinks I'm weird, but is just acting nice."

Hotaru went through an ally when a gang showed up.

Gang member: "Hey girl, give us all your money!" BR

They started to surround her.

Hotaru: "But I don't have any money."

Gang member 2: "Then I guess we should take a look!"

Hotaru: "Get away!!"

On the other side of the ally Lex was passing by and heard Hotaru's scream.  
Lex"  
Lex: "Sounds like Hotaru."

(Lex turns and sees Hotaru and runs towards them)

Lex: "Hey, stop it! What do you think you're all doing?"

Hotaru:"Lex"  
One of the gang members grabbed Hotaru as hostage with a knife, while the other members stood around them.

Gang member: "Lex, is it? You should run away before you get hurt."

Lex:"I should be saying that."

Gang member 2:"You don't know who you're talking to, punk!"

Gang member 3:"Yeah!! We are the Talk of the town!! We are the Killer sharks!

Lex: "More like the harmless sharks to me."

Gang member 5:"Why you!!"

Lex: " Don't hurt her. If money is all you want, I'll give it to you, but you must let her go. "  
Gang member: "Sure." grin

Hotaru: "Lex..."

The Killer sharks gave up Hotaru and got all of Lex's money.  
Hotaru ran up to Lex.

Hotaru: "Lets get out of here, Lex."

Gang member 5:"Wait right there! Where do you think you're going? You paid to let the girl go but not yourself!"

Lex: "Is that so? Hotaru, get out of here."

Hotaru: "But Lex!!"

Lex:"I'll be fine. Trust me."

Hotaru:"... Just don't die on me... I need y... I need to get to know you better."

Lex:" You will. I promise." smiling Lex and Hotaru looked into each other's eyes.

Gang member: "Why, look what we have here."

Hotaru reluctantly runs away.

Lex: grins "You asked for it!" Lex prepares to fight.  
Gang member: "We shall see. GUYS, GET HIM!!"

One of the gang members started to run up to Lex and about to punch him but Lex got out of the way and tripped him.

Gang member 2:"Wow, your fast!!"

Another gang member started to run up behind him about to jump on Lex but Lex again moved out of the way and the gang member jumped on top of the gang member that tripped.

Gang member: "Go and get him!"

Lex: "I guess I have no choice."

The two gang members got up and started to charge at Lex. Lex grabs the first one and throws him at the others. Lex sat down and pushed his hand on the ground to fling his feet to the gang members' chin. The others started to go after him but Lex seemed to block all the attacks and counterattack them.

Lex: "What a pity you can't stop me. You asked for it."

Gang member: "WHY YOU!!!"

The gang member threw a grenade at Lex and ran back. Lex stared at it.

Lex: "What is this thing?"

Gang member: "Haha! That that!"

Lex gave a scared looked and the grenade blew up in front of him. The pressure and explosion from the grenade made him fly across to other part of the ally, and seem to have died.

Gang member: "Lets get out of here!"

Lex eyes started to slowly open and he used his hands to support him to get up. His eyes started to glow red as he stared at the gang. One of the gang members noticed him getting up and stopped the others.

Gang member: "He's....alive!! Look in his eyes!!"

Gang member 3:"Red eyes"  
Lex starts to laugh calmly and freely. His voice changed to a deep one.  
Red eyes Lex: "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Gang member: "What are you?"

Red eyes Lex:" I am Lex. The Internal Darkness!!"

As Hotaru ran, she tripped over a rock and fell to the floor. Three police passing by ran up to her to offer their help. She asked the police for help in saving Lex and led them to the ally. They found Lex lying on the ground unconscious and wounded from the grenade. Hotaru ran up to Lex and held him in her arms.

Hotaru: "LEX!!! NO!! Lex!! Speak to me! You promised you'll be okay." tears in her eyes

Police 1:"What... happened here?"

All the gang members were found dead and their bodies were torn. A police went up to Lex and put his finger near Lex's nose.

Police 2: "He's still breathing, he's alive." Hotaru: smiles in relief and joy

Police 2:"It looks like grenade hit this place and the kid just survived."

Hotaru:"Lex..."

Police 3:"Ii looks like more than a grenade that hit this ally..."

Police: "Lets get him to a doctor!!"

In the hospital the doctor was finish with Lex and went out of the room.

Hotaru: "Will he be ok?"

Doctor: "Why yes. His body is healing faster than I ever seen! You can go in to see him.

Hotaru went in the room and sat on the chair next to Lex.

Hotaru:" Lex, are you ok?"

Lex: "I'm fine."

Hotaru: "Please don't do that again ok?"

Lex:"..."

Hotaru:"Please!"

Lex:"Well..I..Guess so." smiles

Hotaru: smiles

Hotaru's father Professor Tomoe came into the room.

Tomoe: "Hotaru!!"

Hotaru:"Dad! What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

Tomoe: "Are you ok?"

Hotaru: "Yes, thanks to Lex."

Tomoe: "Yes. Hello Lex."

Lex: "So, you're Hotaru's father?"

Tomoe:"Yes and I am very thankful that you helped Hotaru when she needed it.  
She talks about you a lot at home."

Lex:"..."

Hotaru: "Lex. Why didn't you find me lately? I was thinking that…"

Lex: " Don't. It's not that. I..I had things I had to do, so I.."

Hotaru: "Like what?"

Lex : "Well I live in a orphanage and.."

Hotaru: "Orphanage?"

Lex:"..."

Tomoe: "That won't do."

Hotaru: "huh?"

Tomoe: "I am very thankful you saved Hotaru and I want to help you in return."

Lex: "What do you mean?"

Tomoe: "I mean, since you saved Hotaru, I want you to live with us."

Hotaru and Lex: "WHAT?"

Tomoe:" I am not going to ask why you had to live in an orphanage but I believe you lost a love one, right?"

Lex:"..."

Tomoe: "Hotaru also lost a love one a long time ago. Hotaru is very lonely and I can't be there for her all the time. She doesn't have many friends so if you were closer to her she won't be lonely anymore.

Hotaru: "Dad..."

Lex: "I...well…ok…thank you."

Tomoe: "I'll go and organise it now. Hotaru, would you like to go to the orphanage with me?

Hotaru:"I uhm..can I stay here with Lex?"

Tomoe:"Ok. Take a good rest Lex, and I'll see you soon"  
Tomoe leaves.

Hotaru:"I..."

Lex: "Your father must be real nice."

Hotaru:"Yes."

Lex:"..."

Lex:" You don't mind me staying with you, do you?  
Hotaru: "Of course I don't. I always wanted to know you better. Now we can see each other more often. At least I'll know where to find you when I 'need' you…" blush  
Hotaru: "…" Lex: "…" Hotaru: " I mean…I" Lex put his hands on top Hotaru's hands. Hotaru blushes.  
Lex: "Me too.." smiles  
The two look into each other's eyes.

Lex:" Can I..."

All of a sudden, Rini and Darien opens the door and sees them together.

Hotaru and Lex let go of their hands and they both look away.

Rini: "Hotaru! I didn't know you were here. We should leave, let's don't disturb them."

Hotaru: "Don't be silly. Nothing's going on."

Darien: "Hey Lex. How are you feeling?"

Lex:"I feel fine."

Rini:" Hotaru, I need to ask you something. Can you came outside for a sec?"

Hotaru:"Sure."

Hotaru and Rini exit the room.

Darien: "Did you tell Hotaru your feelings for her yet?" Lex: "…"

Darien: "Why don't you?"

Lex:"I was about to, until you guys came in."

Darien:"Oh, sorry." Lex: "It's ok."

Darien: "By the way, what happened to the gang? People been saying that it wasn't the grenade that got them."

Lex: "I don't know... All I remember is that after I got hit by the grenade, my body was felt so hot I blanked out."

Darien: "Were the gang still alive after the grenade hit you?"

Lex:"Yes..."

Darien"

Outside the room

Rini: " I saw your father on the way in the hospital. I heard from him that Lex is going to live with you?"

Hotaru:"..."

Rini: "That's great! You two can finally be together. Alone at times too ."

Hotaru:"What are you trying to say? There's nothing between us, really"  
Rini: "Everyone knows you like Lex!" Hotaru: "But... I don't know"  
Rini:"Why do you give yourself a chance, and Lex too"  
Hotaru: "…I" Darien comes out of the room.

Darien: "Ready to go, Rini?"

Rini:"Yes! Remember to ask, Hotaru"  
Hotaru: "Bye…" Hotaru: "…" Hotaru turned and looks through the glass window at the door of the room and sees Lex resting. She decides to leave him to rest and recover, and so starts to head home.

That night in the hospital, Lex was having a dream about his past. He sees a dark room with technology that's beyond the time of Sailormoon.

Lex: "What is this...it seems familiar."

A small boy was in a strange tube. Next to the tube, a women with black hair was talking.

Black hair women: "It's almost time..."

Lex:"What a second!!! MUM!!!"

Lex's Mum:"The time of rebirth..."

Lex: "Rebirth?"

Lex's Mum:"You soon shall see the world it is meant to be! You shall destroy the Dark moon Family and bring your family to new heights."

Lex:"Dark moon family..."

Lex's Mum:"Lex... My son..."

Lex's Mum looks toward the teen Lex.

Lex's Mum:"Bring us glory!!!"

The room turns on fire and Lex's Mum turns black and fades away.

Lex:"MUM!!!"

The room turns into the underworld.

Demon:"MASTER!!!"

At that Moment, Lex woke up.

Lex:"What was that?"

A nurse came in.

Nurse:"Lex. You're leaving to Mr. Tomoe's house this morning so you better get some rest."

Lex:"You could hear me?"

Nurse:"Yeah. I am glad that you woke up. Hope you don't get anymore nightmares."

Lex:"(Was it...a nightmare?)"

In the morning at Hotaru's house, Tomoe and Kaolinite were talking.

Kaolinite: "I heard that you invited a kid to stay at your house."

Tomoe: "Yes. He may be the person we're looking for."

Kaolinite: "You mean a pure soul?"

Tomoe: "He helped and became friends with Hotaru when others ran away."

Kaolinite: "When shall we get him?"

Tomoe: "Release a Daimon at the mall."

Kaolinite: "Yes sir."

Tomoe: "Hotaru! We're home."

Lex: "Nice place."

Tomoe:"I have to go to work now, Hotaru will show you to your room."

Lex: "Thank you."

Tomoe: "No, thank you"  
Lex:"..."

Mr.Tomoe left to get to his work.

Hotaru: "Hey Lex."

Lex: "hu...Hey Hotaru."

Hotaru: "Let me show you your room."

Lex:"Ok."

Hotaru showed Lex around the house.

Hotaru: " Hey, dad gave us some money, and he wants us to buy you some clothes and other things.  
Lex: " That's nice of him, but I can't accept the money. It's more than enough to let me stay at your place." Hotaru: "But, he really wanted us to go to the mall together…I do too." Hotaru: "…" Lex: "Me too." Hotaru: "Is that a yes?" Lex: Nods

As they headed towards the mall, the ship in space were having their own plans.

Drafex:"Ok, tell me what happened."

Dark moon:"It says on the computer that Lex woke up."

Drafex:"WHAT!! He is still awake?!!"

Dark moon: "No. It seems the vessel has regained control."

Drafex:" Do you know how he woke?"

Dark moon:" Yes, it seemed that he was barely injured"

Dark moon2:"So if we injured him badly then maybe..."

Drafex:" We can awake Lex!!"

Dark moon: "I already sent a vessel over to look for him."

Drafex:"What vessel?"

Dark moon:"I sent over Trixe vessel. She can run fast without being Seen, so she can find the vessel very easily."

Drafex:"Great"

Lex and Hotaru were in the mall. While they were shopping and laughing happily, a daimon came appeared.

Daimon: "Haha. I been searching for you boy!!"

Lex: "And who are you?"

Daimon:"I am Star Boy!!!"

Lex: "Really? You look like a sad carnival freak."

Star boy: "WHY YOU!!"

Hotaru: "Lex!!! You said you won't do this anymore!! Please, I don't want to see you get hurt again!"

Lex: (Oh man, Hotaru's here. I can't let her see me like this) "Alright, let's get out of here."

Lex and Hotaru started running out of the mall but Star boy was still after Lex.

Star boy: "Where do you think you're going?! We'll settle this now!!!"

Hotaru was panting and breathing hard. Her body was growing weak and pale and she collapses onto the floor.

Lex:"Hotaru!"

Lex quickly picks up Hotaru and carries her in his arms as he starts running toward the exit.  
Lex: "Speak to me, Hotaru!"

Star boy: "You can't get away!!!"

Star boy shoots a beam toward Lex and hits him on his shoulder and he falls over as he screams in pain.

Lex:"AH!!"

Hotaru fall and was knocked out cold.

Lex:"Hotaru!!"

Star boy: "Now stop running boy!!!"

Lex:"...Ok. You want me to battle you?"

Star boy: "I just want your soul!!"

Lex:"Soul"  
Lex grins.  
Lex:" This could be fun"  
While Lex carries Hotaru aside and puts her down, Star boy charged behind Lex and put his hand into Lex's body. A glow of light appears.

Star boy: "WHAT THE???"

Star boy got his hand out and steps back in fear. Lex turns around and stood up.

Lex:"You see don't you?"

Star boy:" WHAT ARE YOU?!!"

Lex:" I'm just an ordinary kid."

Star boy:" (BUT.. HE HAS TWO SOULS!!!)"

Lex:"Now then. It's time to destroy you!"

Star boy: "What??"

Lex hand started to glow. He put his hand in to a gun and a laser came out destroying the daimon.

Lex: "That wasn't fun. You call that a challenge?"

Star boy was destroyed. Lex walks towards Hotaru and picks her up again. He touches her pale face and looks at her.

Lex: "Don't worry Hotaru, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Lex carries Hotaru home without knowing that Trixe had followed behind them to Hotaru's house.

By Derek 

Editor: Cammy 

This story is combined with both the efforts from Derek and Cammy. Originally, the story was written by Derek. The story had some really great ideas, however, his English and expression was not very clear. After requested, Cammy became the editor of "Forbidding Love", putting in hours of effort in correcting grammar, spelling, expressions and added in changes to the story so it would all make sense and extra details develop the characters more. Credit and achknowledgement is given to both the author and editor of "Forbidding Love". With request from the author, parts of the story were not changed. 


	4. Dating

Act 4 Dating

Three days later after Hotaru and Lex went to the mall, Rini called Lex to meet with her at a park.

Rini:"Hey Lex, did you know that there's a dance coming up?"

Lex:"No."

Rini:"There is!"

Lex:"ok."

Rini:"Will you be there?"

Lex:"No…why would I?"

Rini:"Why not?"

Lex:"Because I don't have a date."

Rini:"What about Hotaru?"

Lex:"...We are just friends."

Rini:"No you're not! I see how you look at her! And Hotaru likes you to!"

Lex:"Where did you get that idea from?"

Rini:"She never had a boy friend. And I can see she likes you! Now will you go?"

Lex:"No."

Rini:"Why not?"

Lex:"...I can't dance. I don't want to embarrass myself."

Rini:"Well I can help you with that."

Lex:"Will you teach me?"

Rini:"Yes, anything for hotaru."

Lex:"..."

Rini:"Something wrong?"

Lex:"I don't know how to ask her..."

Rini:"To the dance?"

Lex:"Yeah."

Rini: "Don't worry I will help you there too."

Lex:"Thanks."

Rini:"You're welcome."

Rini sent Lex to a dancing school for 2 days. While Lex was learning to dance, Rini went over to Hotaru's house.

Hotaru: "Hi Rini, I'm glad to see you."

Rini: "You are? Why? I thought that now Lex is with you, you wouldn't need a friend like me anymore." (kidding around)  
Hotaru: "No Rini, don't get me wrong. We're best friends, you'll always be really important to me…Lex is just…" Rini: " Just what?" Hotaru: "…" Hotaru turns around and walks towards the window and stares outside, thinking deeply into her heart.  
Hotaru: (Lex is more than a friend to me… Lex is someone who means a lot to me… Lex is…)  
Hotaru: "Lex is…someone…who I can't stop thinking about…"

Hotaru accidentally lets her true feeling and emotions come out.

Rini: "Ah-ha…you finally admit it!" Hotaru suddenly realises that this is reality and is embarrassed that Rini heard what she was thinking about.  
Hotaru: "I er…" Rini: " It's ok, Hotaru.  
Hotaru: "No, don't get the wrong idea…" Rini: "I don't. I knew that you liked him the whole time. It was just a matter of time you admitted it to yourself." Hotaru: "Don't tell him what you heard, ok?  
Rini: giggling "Don't worry, I didn't hear a thing." Hotaru: "Thanks." Rini: "Say, did you know there's a dance coming up"  
Hotaru: "Yeah, I was hoping that I could go, but.." Rini:" But what? Is something wrong"  
Hotaru:"No...Its just I have no one to go with"  
Rini:"Why not ask someone"  
Hotaru"  
Rini:"Why not ask Lex"  
Hotaru:"Well he's been doing something lately so I don't think he has the time"  
Rini:"Why not ask him anyway"  
Hotaru:"Well...he might make fun of me"  
Rini:"Why do you say that"  
Hotaru:"I dont know"  
Rini:"You're just scared to ask"  
Hotaru"  
Rini:"He won't make fun of you, he never made fun of you from the first time he saw you"  
Hotaru:"But what if he says no"  
Rini:"But what if he says yes"  
Hotaru:"I"  
Rini:"When he comes back ,ask him, ok?" Hotaru:"I will try"  
Rini:"No!! You will ask him"  
Hotaru:"You really want me to ask him that much? Why"  
Rini:"Because you guys like each other, that's why"  
Hotaru:"He likes me"  
Rini:"I see him look at you like anything I never seen before"  
Hotaru"  
Rini:"And I see you look at him the same way"  
Hotaru:"I"  
Rini:"Go ask him"  
Hotaru:"Thank you Rini, I will."

The day before the dance Lex and Hotaru were sitting on the bench at a park.  
Lex: "So, what have you been up to lately, Hotaru?" Hotaru: "Nothing much…you?" Lex: "I was... You don't need to worry about it"  
Hotaru: "Why? Is something wrong"  
Lex: "No. I want to ask you something"  
Hotaru:"Funny I wanted to ask you something too"  
Lex: "There's a dance coming up and..."I was wondering if you could..."

Hotaru:"…"

Lex: "IF YOU WOULD COME WITH ME TO THE DANCE!!"

Lex: "Sorry for yelling."

Hotaru was surprised; she was never this happy before.  
Hotaru: "…"

Lex"  
Hotaru: "I would love to Lex."

The two looked at each other and smiled.  
Lex: "I'm sorry…" Hotaru: "It's ok if you change your mind.." Lex: "No its not that...it's just that I can't express my emotions that well. I don't get happy often and when I do I can't express my happiness in a way it should…" Hotaru:"But are you happy?" concerned voice  
Lex:"Yes "  
Hotaru: "One day I will help you with your feelings"  
Lex:"Thanks"  
Hotaru:"No thank you"  
Lex: Smile

Back at the ship in space, a plan was getting ready to be used.

Drafex:"Is the plan ready?"

Dark moon:"Yes. Everyone is ready to go to battle."

Dark moon2:"I am ready to die for our dark master!"

Drafex:"Yes, our dark master. Lex... we are ready!! Trixe!!"

Trixe:"Yes?"

Drafex:"Are you ready?"

Trixe:"Yes I am."

Drafex:"You will be in control. Make sure you hurt the vessel badly."

Trixe:"He won't even hurt me."

Drafex:"Dont be so confident. Remember the great destruction."

Trixe: "But that was..."

Drafex:"I know, but he still has the power to do that. He got even more power after The Great DestructionThe Great Destruction was about a dark moon that killed a lot of people.."

Trixe:"Yes sir!!!."

Drafex:"We shall start tomorrow"

Back on Earth, Rini and Hotaru were going to get a dress for Hotaru.

Rini:"So you finally ask him out."

Hotaru:"Well... He asked me out."

Rini:"Did he? I glad that he's getting over the scared of girls thing."

Hotaru:"Rini, have you ever seen…Lex happy?"

Rini: "It's hard to tell with him."

Hotaru:"..."

Rini:"It's like he's emotions are messed up."

Hotaru:"I hope he can put them back together."

Rini:"I hope so too."

Rini:"Hey, how about this dress?"

Hotaru:"Wow Rini,, that's a nice dress."

Rini:"Go ahead and put it on."

Hotaru:"Ok."

5 minutes later

Rini:"Oh wow!! That does look good on you."

Hotaru:"You think so?"

Rini: "I bet Lex is going to love it!"

Hotaru: "I hope so."

Rini: "You've never been happy like this before."

Hotaru: "No I guess your right. This is perfect!"

Rini:"Well ,lets go buy it."

Hotaru:"sure."   
The next day Hotaru, Rini, Darien, and the rest of the sailor scouts came to the dance.  
The dance was in a very big building down town.

Hotaru:"Hi Rini!"

Rini:"Hey, Hotaru, where's Lex"  
Hotaru:"He said he may be late"  
Rini:"I bet he's doing something important"  
Hotaru:"...I don't know…"  
Lex comes in without a suit.  
Hotaru:"Lex!"

Lex:"...Am I supposed to have a suit?"

Hotaru:"That's ok."

Lex:"..."

Hotaru:"Are you ok?"

Lex:"It's nothing but..."

Rini:"What is it?"

Lex:"Well you look..."

Rini:"Nice?"

Hotaru: "Trouble?"

Lex:"No, you look nice."

Hotaru:"Thank you."

Lex:"I don't know how to dance that well."

Hotaru:"That's ok, I don't either. I'm just glad you came."

Lex and Hotaru laughed with joy. The couple started to dance the night away. Rini stayed with Darien asking him to dance while Serena was getting angry. In 30mins, the Dark moon will strike.

Trixe:"Are you all ready?"

Dark moon:"Yes!!"

Trixe:"This is a great time to battle the vessel."

Dark moon:"With all these people we may attack the sailor scouts as well."

Trixe:"That's ok. Just get the vessel on the roof."

Dark moon:"Ok."

Trixe:"Lets go!!!"

There was about 40 dark moon that went in the building from the roof. When they got in the dance floor everyone looked at them.

Lex:"(IT'S THEM"  
Dark moon: "Everyone, destroy everything!!"

The dark moon starts to tip over all the chairs and tables. The Sailor Soldiers transformed and started to fight back. The place was filled with screams and chaos as everything was getting destroyed.

Lex:"Hotaru! Get out of here"  
Hotaru:"What about you"  
Lex:"I got to find Rini, I'll catch you at home"  
Hotaru:"I can't leave you, or Rini." Lex: "Hotaru, I don't want to put you in any danger. Do this for me.." Hotaru: "Lex… promise me you'll be back"  
Lex:"I will"

Hotaru exits the building. Lex knew that Rini was battling the dark moon and is alright so he starts heading towards roof. When he got there, he sees a girl with fairy-like wings.

Lex:"So I was right."

Trixe:"Hello vessel."

Lex:"Why do you people keep trying to get me! Why don't you just leave me alone?"

Trixe:"Hahaha. You don't remember do you?"

Lex:"…I had amnesia!!"

Trixe: "Let's just say we're both the same."

Lex:"Same? You're a vessel created by the Deions! Deions are dark moon who rise demons.

Trixe:"Yes I am, but so are you."

Lex:"I'm not a vessel!!"

Trixe:"Are you sure?"

Lex:"I have a mother!!"

Trixe:"A mother??!! I know who your speaking of!!! Do you even know her name?!"

Lex: "I had a dream about her!! I don't remember her name but I just know she's my mother!"

Trixe: "Your mother? ..muahahahaha!!"

Lex: "What's so funny?"

Trixe: "Lets just say that you are, and not her mother."

Lex:" Wha?? What are you talking about?"

Trixe: "We will have you!"

Lex: "Lets see you try."

Lex starts by making a gun from his fingers and started to gather energy. At the end of his finger a fireball was getting bigger and bigger. It got as big as his hand.

Lex:"OK!! LET'S SEE YOU GET ME!!"

The ball went off his arms and went spreading to Trixe. The ball was so fast that a human can't even see it go that fast. When it hit Trixe it exploded.

Lex: " And I thought a fairy was nice."

A voice appears behind him.  
Trixe:" I'm an evil fairy!!"

Lex:"huh?"

Lex looks around and finds her behind him. Trixe hit Lex with her hand and Lex went flying toward the end of the building and falls.

Trixe: "I can take you alive or dead! But that was too easy. He is not Lex."

All of the sudden, Lex was floating to the top with fire coming out of him.

Lex: "Hahaha. Finally!! Someone that's worthy of my power!!"

Trixe:"I guess you're are Lex."

Lex: grins

Trixe:"Of course you're not Lex at the same time."

Lex:"???"

Trixe: "You don't even know where your power comes from do you?"

Lex:"I'm not here to talk!!"

Trixe:"(Just like the real Lex.) You like battles so much don't you?"

Lex:"Just get ready!!"

Trixe:"(I never had a good battle as well. My love... I will bring you back. My... My Lex...)

Lex was floating on the edge of the building. A fire came from the floor and started heading toward Trixe. Trixe was so fast that she jumped so high in the air and hit Lex in the head. Lex in return also hit her in the stomach. Trixe was flung toward the other end of the building.

Trixe:"Hahaha. That was the very first time someone hit me."

Lex:"How's it feel, like a loser?"

Trixe:"I never went to my full limits you know. Now I'll show you my real power!!"

Lex:"hmm."

Trixe put her arms straight in front of herself pointing towards Lex. A strange light came around her. Sailor Chibimoon (Rini) came up on the roof.

Sailor Chibimoon :"Lex!!!"

Lex:"HEY!! GET OUT!!!"

Sailor Chibimoon :"What's going on?"

Trixe spread her arms out and she turned into a strange looking creature. She had fly eyes,  
2 bones sticking out of her head, bird feet, a fish fin on her back and sharp claws from her arms.

Sailor Chibimoon : "What is that??"

True Trixe:"Hahaha!! I am more powerful then ever now!!"

Lex:"Hahaha.. Y ou look like a total loser now!!"

True Trixe: "You don't understand do you!!"

Lex:" What, that you're a loser?"

True Trixe: "Each vessel has a true form from the underworld! Remember you're also one of us?"

Rini: "What is she talking about?"

Lex: "She's lying, get away now!"

Rini: "Ok."

When Rini was about to go down, Trixe spit a dust-like thing out of her mouth and destroyed the exit.

Rini:"Wooh!!"

Lex: "Hmm. This battle is getting better and better, but we're just talking, so get ready!!"

True Trixe: "COME ON!!"

Lex ran at her while gathering all the fire around him into his two hands. Just before Lex reached her, Lex jumped in the air so far onto another building and threw his energy at Trixe.  
Trixe came out unharmed and floated towards Lex. Rini was watching battle on the other building.

Rini:"Oh man..I wish I could help."

Trixe started to throw dust from her mouth at Lex. Lex jumped to her just before the dust hit him. Lex jumped and stepped on her head. Trixe was thrown down while Lex jumped up. Trixe looked up while Lex was turning. When Lex looked at her, he took his hand and aimed for Trixe. A beam came out of his hands and went toward Trixe. Trixe made a barrier to stop the attack.  
Lex was starting to fly toward the sky. Trixe floated past Lex and before Lex knew it, she hit Lex at his back. Lex went soaring to the earth.

True Trixe: "My love... come back to me..."

Lex: grin

Lex was gathering energy from his hands and put it where Trixe couldn't see it. Trixe looked at Lex and started to fly toward him for another attack. Right before Trixe hit Lex, Lex took his arm and fired a huge beam from behind her.

True Trixe:"AAHHHHH..."

Rini:"All right Lex, way to go!!!"

Trixe floated down toward the building where Rini was. Trixe was turning into her vessel shape again. She hit the roof and looked at Lex.

Trixe:"You.....are.m...y loovee...."

Rini:"What??"

Lex came down back onto the roof.

Lex:"You're dying."

Trixe:"..."

Rini:"Lex.. do you know her?"

Lex:"This was the first time I ever met her. They're looking for me."

Rini:"Why?"

Lex:"I don't know...she said I was a vessel, just like them."

Rini:"A vessel?"

Lex looked at Trixe.

Lex:"If I am a vessel, then what am I carrying?"

Trixe:"heehee."

Lex:"TELL ME!!! You're going to die anyway!!"

Trixe:"I lost my love..."

Lex: "Who cares."

Trixe: "But so did you..."

Lex and Rini: "HOTARU!!!"

By Derek 

Editor: Cammy 

This story is combined with both the efforts from Derek and Cammy. Originally, the story was written by Derek. The story had some really great ideas, however, his English and expression was not very clear. After requested, Cammy became the editor of "Forbidding Love", putting in hours of effort in correcting grammar, spelling, expressions and added in changes to the story so it would all make sense and extra details develop the characters more. Credit and achknowledgement is given to both the author and editor of "Forbidding Love". With request from the author, parts of the story were not changed. 


End file.
